une visite inattendue
by assurancetourix
Summary: lors d'une journée de tournage normal, quelqu'un vient visiter Kyoko. Qui est cette personne et que veut-elle?


Peu de temps après la visite de Sho au studio de Dark Moon, un autre visiteur se présenta. Ce jour-là, l'équipe au complet était présente. Les scènes s'enchainaient, l'une après l'autre pour rattraper le retard pris lors que l'absence de l'acteur principal. Ce jour-là, tout allait bien.

Couper, Momose-san, Kyoko-chan, c'était parfait. Break de cinq minutes tout le monde, s'écria le directeur.

Les deux actrices allèrent s'assoir pour se reposer un peu lorsqu'un machiniste vient les voir.

Kyoko-chan, tu as une visite.

Qui est-ce, _si c'est ce foutu Shotaro, il va m'entendre, _demanda-t-elle?

Une femme, plutôt grande, l'air sérieux.

_Une femme, grande et sérieuse, qui est-ce que ça peut bien être, les deux seules femmes qui pourraient me visiter c'est Okami-san ou moko-san, mais ça peut aucune d'entres elles, tout le monde connait moko-san, on me l'aurait simplement annoncé et Okami-san ne peut pas être qualifié de grande, en pls elle doit être au restaurant en ce moment. Je me demande bien ça peut bien-être._

Kyoko se leva et suivit le machiniste qui l'amena devant la scène où une femme l'attendait. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un tailleur noir et chic, ses cheveux remontés en chignon lui donnaient un air sévère. Kyoko la regarda quelques secondes avant qu'un déclic se fasse dans son esprit.

Mère?

CLAC

Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans le studio soudainement silencieux. Toute l'équipe regardait la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Kyoko, sonnée par la gifle qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir, était tombée à terre.

Tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne te considère pas comme ma fille. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien.

Madame… commença le directeur Ogata pour défendre son actrice

Taisez-vous vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette dispute familiale.

Kantoku, s'il vous plaît, fit Kyoto, toujours à terre.

Elle s'agenouilla devant sa mère, elle aimait sa mère et voulait tant qu'elle comprenne les choix de sa fille.

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos attentes. Veuillez m'excuser.

Je t'avais trouvé une bonne situation chez les Fuwa, tu avais un fiancé, tu allais devenir la propriétaire de l'hôtel et quand je reviens pour planifier le mariage, j'apprends que tu t'es enfuie pour devenir une vulgaire actrice.

De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. _Fuwa, fiancé, mariage… _de nombreuses interrogations se formèrent dans la tête des témoins de la scène. _Fuwa, comme dans Fuwa Sho?_

Kyoko-chan est une bonne actrice, elle a de l'avenir, tenta Momose.

Taisez-vous, claqua la voix froide de la mère de Kyoko.

Maintenant, lève-toi et débarrasse-toi de ce maquillage, on rentre à Kyoto et tu vas épouser Shotaro et avoir un avenir décent.

Elle l'a pris brusquement par le bras, la leva sans délicatesse et la tira à sa suite. D'un mouvement sec, Kyoko se défit de l'emprise de sa mère et dit d'une voix froide :

Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

Et pourquoi jeune fille?

Premièrement parce que Shotaro s'est lui aussi enfui pour devenir chanteur et deuxièmement parce que vous m'avez abandonnée pendant les onze dernières années, vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi.

_Fuwa? Shotaro? Kyoko n'est quand même pas fiancé à Fuwa Sho. _Les chuchotements de la foule se firent plus fort, tous voulaient savoir la suite de l'histoire de l'actrice de Moi qui ne disait rien de son passé.

Tu es encore mineur donc sous l'autorité parentale, alors tu me suis sans protester.

J'ai demandé l'émancipation, vous n'avez donc plus aucune autorité sur moi. _Je suis contente d'avoir fait ce que le président m'a dit de faire. Quand il m'a demandé de demander l'émancipation, j'ai été choquée, je ne voulais pas couper les ponts avec ma mère, mais il m'a dit que c'était la seule solution pour continuer d'être une actrice tout en étant mineur sans l'autorisation parentale._

Tu vas en entendre parler, jeune fille.

Elle leva le bras pour la frapper encore, mais la sécurité, appelée par un membre de l'équipe, attrapa son bras avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec sa joue. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Kyoko s'écroula sur le plancher et ce fut comme un signal pour les autres de se précipiter vers elle.

Reculez, laissez-là respirer, s'écria Ren en approchant doucement, est-ce que ça va? Es-tu capable de te lever?

Après deux ou trois tentatives infructueuses de se lever, Ren l'a pris dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à une chaise, mais contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne se débattit pas. Voyant que Ren avait la situation bien en contrôle, les autres membres de l'équipe s'éloignèrent tout en laissant trainer des oreilles indiscrètes.

Est-ce que ça va maintenant?

J'ai espéré et prié pour son retour depuis qu'elle m'a abandonnée. J'ai toujours rêvé de revoir m'a mère et qu'elle me dise qu'elle est fière de moi et qu'elle m'aimait. Ça été dure de quitter Kyoto avec Sho pour qu'il réalise son rêve, j'étais heureuse, mais quand j'ai quitté l'école, je renonçais à rendre fière ma mère. Quand Sho m'a abandonnée aussi, je me suis sentie seule, plus seul que je n'ai jamais été. Je n'avais plus de but. Seulement me venger. Ensuite, je me découvre un but en tant qu'actrice. Un espoir renait en moi. Me mère voir surement me voir à la télévision et être fière de moi, mais là. Tout est fini. Elle doit avoir raison, je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien.

C'est faux tu n'es pas une bonne à rien. Il y a du monde autour de toi, regarde.

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes et vit les acteurs et les autres membres de l'équipe lui sourire.

Tu as aussi Konotami-san et le couple chez qui tu restes. Il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment et te respectent.

Merci Tsuruga-san.

Il y a une autre personne qui t'aime.

On aurait pu voir la figure de Yashiro s'illuminer d'espoir lorsqu'il entendit son protégé être sur le point de se confesser et faire de nombreuses prières pour qu'il ne se dégonfle pas.

Qui?

Un poulet me l'a fait remarquer, mais je peux te l'avouer, je t'aime.

Tu m'aimes? Comment est-ce possible?

Je ne sais pas trop, mais mon cœur bat plus vite en te voyant et une douce chaleur envahit mon corps.

J'ai renoncé à l'amour.

Je vais te faire retrouver espoir dans ce sentiment le plus important chez l'être humain.

On dirait la phrase que j'ai dite au directeur avec une réplique d'un scripte d'une histoire d'amour.

Ça absolument ça, dit Ren en souriant, un sourire sincère, pas celui du gentleman.

Kyoko lui sourit en retour.

Je veux apprendre à te fais confiance.

Je vais t'y aider.


End file.
